Fate
by St0ryTeller
Summary: All roads lead to where you're meant to be.
1. The Beginning

Have you ever woken to a day where you knew everything would change? Whether that be for better or worse, you're uncertain. The silence in the morning air brings an uneasy feeling to your morning, one which you can't shift. What you know for sure though is that the wind is telling you everything will change. That unsettled feeling in your stomach; you're not certain whether it is anticipating evil, or if it's just preparing you for something amazing you know is going to happen.

Today was one of those days.

Ezra Fitz lay tangled in the white sheet of his bed, his shirtless torso not covered by the fabric. His hand ran over his face anguished as he slowly woke to the day. He was expecting a regular morning when he woke up. Though today, he felt this day to be different than the others previous; he felt it would be a day which completely flipped his life; an unsettling notion; a feeling which he couldn't shake. Why this was the case though he couldn't pin it. It was a Monday morning in April. The weather outside filled with the colours and scents of autumn. He was going today to his job, teaching at Hollis College, which had been his job for the last few months. It was his first teaching job, and he was so content knowing it was what he was meant to do in life.

Ezra turned and looked at the neon green numbers flashing on his clock. It was time to face the day, the positive or negative situations ahead of him. He removed his pyjama-clad legs from the sheets and let out a slightly irritated groan as he walked to his kitchen, coffee being his best friend in the morning. He made himself a cup and turned around to look at his small apartment. Feelings like this in his stomach brought many emotions to his mind. He had achieved so much; he loved where he lived, it was exactly 'him'; he loved his job; on the outside everything in his world was perfect. He slowly looked at the lip of his cup as sadness overtook his disposition. He was alone. He felt it sometimes, more often than not now. He felt that deep yearning to have someone to hold, to look after. He would never settle; that wasn't in him. He planned to only love one other, but occasionally he wondered if that day would ever come; where he would meet that person and just know. Know this was the rest of his life, built up in the beautiful eyes of whoever stole his heart.

He got shit from his friends who were screwing countless, nameless women regularly. Some of his friends got that Ezra just wasn't like that; behaving like that without connection just wasn't him. Some of his friends would never understand; having the ability to love only one woman unconditionally; that honest emotion in them was a thing lost around their adolescents. They behaved like they knew themselves, like they were on top of the world. Ezra, though he valued their friendships, wondered if they would ever truly know themselves at all.

Right now though, at 24, Ezra felt alone. His parents lived far away, his brother checked in once in a blue moon, his friends were busy with various activities as previously mentioned. Ezra had his writing; a way for his soul to fill page and space in the world. He wrote of love, of heartbreak, of longing and tenderness. He gave himself a tight smile, coinciding with his mentally deciding to change his train of thought. A shower, change of clothes, and hastily eaten bowl of cereal later, and Ezra was out the door for his first class of the day.

He didn't have to drive far to work, though he liked to so he could make a quick getaway at the end of the day. He drove down the regular roads, still curious as to what the day was going to have in store. He pushed those feelings aside and turned on the radio. Ahead of him now the road was becoming more jam-packed. Cars weren't moving. This never happened along this stretch of road.

After a few minutes of no moving on the street, Ezra sighed irritated and went to remove himself from the seatbelt. He knew something must be wrong if there was such traffic on the usually traffic-free stretch of road. He walked at regular speed head of all the cars. When he saw smoke, alarm bells went off and his walk turned into a frantic run. There had been an accident. There were no emergency vehicles around. He wondered how he had been the in the cue for five minutes, yet no one had appeared to call the ambulance. He briefly wondered what was happening to people today as he reached for his phone upon arriving at the smashed cars. He furiously looked through the windows as he held his phone to his year.

"Yes, Tree Hill Road, Rosewood. There's been a two car crash. I can see, oh my God, uhh," Ezra said as he continued to look through the vehicles. "In one car there is a man unconscious, in the second car there is a man of about 45 also unconscious, and a young woman," Ezra paused briefly as he looked at her. She heard him and as Ezra came forward into her view, her eyes quickly flicked to look at him pleadingly. Ezra gave a tight smile to her as he continued. "A young woman who is conscious, though it appears is trying not to move. Please send ambulances immediately," Ezra said and went to hang up. "Wait, wait," the phone operator shouted. "Sir?" she asked. "Yes?" Ezra replied as his hand rested on the open window where the young woman was sitting. "Go to the young woman, ask her if she is in pain," she instructed. Ezra nodded mentally registering what he was being told to do.

"How do you feel? Is there pain?" he asked the young woman, still clearly in shock from whatever had happened.

"My neck, my neck hurts. I can feel all my limbs, so I'm fine; but my neck really, really hurts. I can't twist it to talk to you," she said truthfully before Ezra relayed the information to the phone operator.

"Okay, yep, thank you," Ezra responded as he hung up his phone and turned back to the young woman. "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," he offered her reassuringly.

Staring into the young woman's eyes, a feeling of warmth washed over him, and he knew. The belief of a fool that he knew who he loved so quickly; he hoped he would find out. But his gut was telling him this person was like no other, absolutely unique. Perfect. He tried to speak first, yet clearly overcome with his thoughts; he chickened out and lowered his head sadly. He had made himself far too nervous to start a conversation.

She noticed his energy; a feeling of wanting and trying to help, kindness. She decided to start their conversing. "I'm Aria," she said through shock and raw pain from her situation.

"Ezra," he replied. Their situation didn't warrant an over enthusiastic exchange, it was just matter of fact, those were their names.

"Ezra, can you see if my dad has a pulse. Please," her voice crackled and broke as tears ran overflowed from her eyelashes.

Without a word, Ezra obeyed her request and went to the man's side of the car. His window also open, Ezra reached to the man's wrist and pressed against the veins. Nothing could be felt to Ezra, as he urgently looked back at the girl.

"I… I can't tell. I'm sorry," he said beginning to cry himself as he watched her scream and her eyes explode with tears.

This was it. This was what Ezra knew was going to happen this morning. He ran back over to Aria's window and reached his hand towards her face. He ran his hand over the top of her head as she continued to cry loudly. Sensing it wasn't yet working, Ezra moved his hand to the side of her face, cautious of her neck, and began to caress her face lightly. She slowly began to swallow the deep pain she was experiencing, focussing on Ezra and how he was comforting her. Her voice let out a strangled sob before the tears from her eyes became fewer. Her face still blotchy, her face wet, he reached for a tissue from his pocket and cleaned off her face. Her eyes were fixed ahead of her at the wreck in front of their car. Ezra followed her eyes and stared at the wreck. Sounds of sirens filled the air as Ezra breathed a deep sigh of relief. At least, most likely, Aria was now safe from danger.

"Aria, please, uhh," he began before stopping from hesitation. He pushed that aside with a lot of courage, figuring he had nothing to lose. "My name is Ezra Fitz. I'd really like to know if you're okay. Look me up when you get a chance?" he asked with a soft smile. His hand was lightly rested against the back of hers, and she gave the slightest smile at his request. She was hoping he'd make a way they could see each other again. He saw her smile which he took as agreement, and smiled at her sadly.

"Stay strong, I know you'll be okay," he said as a goodbye before he tapped the side of the car and took back off to his car.

"Ezra," Aria choked out, though her voice wasn't loud enough for him to have heard her.

**What do you think? One shot or would you like me to continue? Ball's in your courts, ladies and gents :)**


	2. A Twist of Fate

_This was it. This was what Ezra knew was going to happen this morning. He ran back over to Aria's window and reached his hand towards her face. He ran his hand over the top of her head as she continued to cry loudly. Sensing it wasn't yet working, Ezra moved his hand to the side of her face, cautious of her neck, and began to caress her face lightly. She slowly began to swallow the deep pain she was experiencing, focussing on Ezra and how he was comforting her. Her voice let out a strangled sob before the tears from her eyes became fewer. Her face still blotchy, her face wet, he reached for a tissue from his pocket and cleaned off her face. Her eyes were fixed ahead of her at the wreck in front of their car. Ezra followed her eyes and stared at the wreck. Sounds of sirens filled the air as Ezra breathed a deep sigh of relief. At least, most likely, Aria was now safe from danger._

_"Aria, please, uhh," he began before stopping from hesitation. He pushed that aside with a lot of courage, figuring he had nothing to lose. "My name is Ezra Fitz. I'd really like to know if you're okay. Look me up when you get a chance?" he asked with a soft smile. His hand was lightly rested against the back of hers, and she gave the slightest smile at his request. She was hoping he'd make a way they could see each other again. He saw her smile which he took as agreement, and smiled at her sadly._

_"Stay strong, I know you'll be okay," he said as a goodbye before he tapped the side of the car and took back off to his car._

_"Ezra," Aria choked out, though her voice wasn't loud enough for him to have heard her._

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-four hours<em> had gone past, and again Ezra stumbled out of bed and headed towards his kitchen for his much-needing morning coffee. Today though, there was anguish and fear plaguing his morning. He couldn't stop thinking of her. _Aria_. All of yesterday, and most of the night he just hoped the phone would ring and it would be news of her. They say time travels slowly when you have nothing to do. Ezra was unable to teach his classes, completely unaware of anyone else in the room. He just thought of getting home and receiving her call.

The phone suddenly blared boldly in Ezra's apartment. It was 6:52 am, and Ezra's nerves shot through the roof, followed closely by his coffee which puddled on the floor surrounding his bare feet. He shook his head back to reality and ran to his bedside table for his phone.

"Yes? Yes, this is he," he said with his tone relaxing as he slowly backed his body so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His right hand free, it clutched the knee of his pyjama pants as he heard all of what was being said to him. "Thank you," he simply replied before clicking the 'hang up' button. He immediately began keying in another number straight after. "Arthur, it's Ezra. I won't be in today. Bad flu. Yep, thank you. I will, I will take care. Bye," he lied to the dean of Hollis College before he threw the sweatshirt and jeans he had worn yesterday after work over his head, grabbed his keys and charged out the door.

He slowly walked down the fluorescently lit corridors of the hospital room, his fingertips grazing the banister on the wall as he searched for her room. 625 he was looking for. He suddenly got a regrettable whiff of his clothing; he had just thought 'phone call', 'hospital', 'Aria', not 'the stench of my clothing will repulse any living creature'. He cursed his stupidity as he turned a final corner and saw the plaque identifying Aria's room. A smile crept on his face as he walked to it, and knocked softly.

"Come in," she said in a soft voice. He let himself in and his eyes immediately met hers. His world calmed, evened out, made sense again. He walked to her side and pulled a chair up close to the side of her bed. His hand came and rested on top of her white blanket, next to her thigh which was covered by the blanket.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked in wonder at how well she looked. Surprisingly through everything, she managed to smile in reply to him, making a smile break out on his face too.

"What?" Ezra asked while his smile grew larger, and hers did the same.

"Nothing," she said simply. Her hand withdrew from under her pillow and reached down towards his. Their pinkies interlocked and the shock between them made them both want to gasp aloud. They refrained though, allowing their eye contact to say everything. She took an extra breath before going to continue. "I'm just very glad to see you," she said honestly. "But damn, you stink. Do you not know how to wash clothes?" she said, laughing at his sheepish face in response.

"I'm sorry about that. I got the call from the nurse about you, I found the first thing I could to wear," he began justifying, obviously embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I get why," she said with a smile, before pushing herself up so she was sitting. "My neck still isn't great, but I've got a physio and chiropractor lined up for me. I have no idea how I'm paying for it, but I'll worry about that later," she said with a head tilt before gesturing to Ezra for her water on the side table. He gave it to her before looking down at his hands, selecting his words carefully.

"Your dad is…" he said slowly, treading carefully.

"Still no pulse," she said straight. His eyes began to tear, but surprisingly she didn't cry, nor did she look particularly bothered by what she had just said. He looked at her puzzled, and she immediately read his thoughts. "Don't look at me like that. I… I'm one of those people where it takes a long time for the emotion to kick in. It will take a long time before I believe it's reality," she said, clearly having been here before.

"What did you mean about not being able to afford the physio or chiropractor?" he asked, getting increasingly concerned.

She pulled a face at him like she didn't need looking after. "No no, don't start acting like this. I'll be fine," she said, shrugging off his concern.

"You have other family, right?" he said, getting slightly angered; the anger coming from concern which was rapidly building in him for her. She could read that in him; read him like a books.

"I don't," she said with a tight face. "It's just me now," she said as she placed her cup on her side table. "I'll be fine," she said as a point to end this topic. "So, tell me about yourself, Ezra," she said with sunshine radiating from her voice all of a sudden. Her change in tone made him laugh embarrassed then he struggled for something to say.

"I'm a teacher. I've only been in a classroom for a few months, but I know it's for me. English Literature is my love, so I treasure books; I read them constantly," he said honestly, completely stripping his soul as he spoke. The way her eyes were shining at him though, he knew she got it. He knew she wasn't a young girl who he assumed to be 17 or 18 who was like all the others; she got stuff like this. He smiled at her genuinely and she nodded at him understanding his thoughts again.

"I'm 17, 18 in two months, by the way," she said with a giggle, relaxing him a little now he knew her age. "I'm going to study English, so I guess we have that in common," she said smiling at him, feeling a strong pull between them. It had been there when they first met, but it was being cemented now as they shared more. Her left hand closest to him put a hair gently behind her ear as she watched him, before she lowered the hand to her lap. He reached out and clasped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Okay," Aria said in a sigh, smiling at their hands before toying with his fingers in hers.

Three days later, Aria signed herself out from the hospital. She'd been given the all clear, and promised she'd attend her appointments, though she had no idea how she actually would. Being legal in her state meant she could leave now, however part of her wondered what she was doing. She had nowhere to go. The car crash had occurred as she and her father were moving into town. All she had was a single suitcase from the boot of the crash which had been recovered. She had some clothes, a mobile phone with credit for another month. That was it.

Ezra had visited every day over the last three days. He was the one constant thing in her life at the moment. She felt herself to be a burden on him though; why would she want to drag a nice man into the mess she was in?

With a few extra items of food from the hospital cafeteria shoved in her suitcase, she exited the hospital. She began walking towards town, with the plan of going to join her university class like had been the plan before her accident. The first two years had already been paid for by her father; she wasn't going to waste the opportunity, especially now. She got to Hollis, received her schedule and was given her locker. Her suitcase was shoved inside of it awkwardly; it would have to do for now.

A familiar voice of a man caught her ear. She turned towards the voice and her jaw dropped. The man stopped laughing with his colleague before looking at her. He froze and turned sheet white. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Aria," he whispered as her face turned red from emotion, water welling in her eye. Not only were they not aware that this would be their situation; teacher/ student, she hadn't told him yet she had left the hospital. He usually stopped by on his lunchbreak.

Ezra smiled nervously at his co-worker before giving Aria a knowing head nod towards an empty classroom. She harshly sucked in a breath while she waited for him to close the door behind them.

"I assumed you'd be teaching high school," she said shaking her head.

"I didn't know you were, you were transferring in late here," he replied nervously. Aria looked at her page of classes quickly.

"You're not my teacher," she said smiling, a large sigh of relief automatically being released by him.

"Where are you staying, Aria? Do you have somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't need your charity," she huffed and he painfully sighed. That comment had hurt him.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I… I don't want to be this burden to you; the new girl in town, no family, no money. And I feel this too," she said gesturing her hand between the two of them. "Why would I want to ruin that because of my personal predicaments?" she concluded, her eyes hurting looking into his eyes.

"You're not ruining anything. Please, just, let me in?" he said gesturing towards her. She bit her lip sadly at him.

"I want to. I really do," she replied shaking her head at him.

* * *

><p><strong>A 'setting it all up' chapter. More to come if you're liking it! Just let me know :) And let me know if you feel something is lacking from the story, if there's something you think I should have done differently. In a constructive, not criticising way, because I'd like to improve :) Peace.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 responses :)<strong>

**Anon** :) Thank you for your review!

**Lax **:D

**princessjasmine12** Thank you! :)

**GilmoreGirls945 **Thank you! :D

**Notinyourlifetimehoney** Thanks! :)

**HarrylovesGinny09** Thank you! :)

**Jula **:D

**Rome** Thank you! Will do! :)

**Anon** haha thank you! :)

**CheyeM1287** Thank you! I hope you like where it's going, and the journey ;)

**Prettylittlefan**haha wow so kind! Thank you! :)

**.heart** Thank you! :D

**Isabella **Aww thank you very much! :)


	3. Truth

**Chapter 3**

Truth was Aria did have a place to stay that night; a forgotten house not five minutes from Hollis which she had known to be vacant for a few years. A place no one would ever look for her, a place next to no-one knew was abandoned; perfect, she thought. Of course, there was no electric, gas or water; but it was better than nothing. With the last of her belongings from her and Byron's home which fitted into 4 suitcases, she had successfully moved out of her childhood home, leaving furniture that had been family hand-me-downs for generations, but she couldn't lift them on her own. She collected every photo, piece of clothing and piece from her life that she could carry with her. Rent for her family home was due within 10 days, and there was no way she could have paid it.

Cold and hungry, Aria settled the final suitcase in a room upstairs of the abandoned home that she had claimed as 'her room'. She had already surrounded the room in candles to warm the room in light. Aria then went to one of the suitcases and she removed a blow up mattress and pump, letting them fall to the floor while she stared at them already past exhausted. She sighed audibly before falling to her knees to begin blowing up the bed, a process which would take her hours.

By 2am, the bed was ready; pillow, matching sheet-set, her doona and pillows completing the look. Though the walls were stark and the floorboards in desperate need of varnishing, she had to admit she didn't hate the sight before her, considering the circumstances. She smiled tightly, letting her thoughts return to Byron, the car accident, Ezra. She groaned loudly before reaching into the suitcase that was already open to start unpacking her books; piles and piles of books were next to her bed, and a book light for the night-time was not far behind. She collapsed on the bed, preparing herself to sneak into the school early the next morning to wash in the bathroom before classmates arrived, before teachers arrived. Ezra.

The alarm in her phone threw her out of her dreams at 5:30am. She had in no way had enough sleep, but she had to race to school. She threw back the covers and grabbed her bag, already filled with a change of clothes and her schoolbooks for the day.

The walk in the crisp, harsh air had her body numb by the time she arrived at Hollis. She snuck into the bathrooms of those who lived on campus. No one else was around yet. She showered and then changed into flawless clothes for the day; jeans, a simple yet fashionable black singlet, and blue-feathered earrings to hang from her ears. She dried her hair with a hairdryer which was left for those who lived there, styling it upon drying. Her make-up was applied like always, then she stopped and stared at herself for a moment. Her eyes were tired, cold. She sadly reflected upon them as someone pushed into the bathroom. The girl stared at Aria puzzled, but before she could question her, Aria pushed her way past the girl and out of the bathroom, taking all her stuff with her.

"Aria!" Ezra called after her as she ran towards her locker at 6:15am. What the hell was he doing here so early? She continued to open her locker and shove the bags she had in, hoping he wouldn't notice her wet towel and pyjamas that were sticking out of the top.

"Hey, Aria," he said, touching her shoulder to grab her attention. He did that, all right. His touch stopped her movement and breathing immediately. She huffed, slamming the metal door of her locker before turning around to face him.

"Yes, Ezra?" she glared rudely.

Taken aback, his eyes shot wide and he pursed his mouth. "I-uh, well… I just wanted to see how you were," he asked hurt, yet trying to hide it.

She read immediately his underlying emotion, but didn't need him knowing her secrets right now, nor complicating her life any further. "I'm fine. Ezra, you can't keep doing this," she said frustrated.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You know what! You call my name, touch my arm. You look at me the way you're looking at me now," she spoke softer, stepping in closer towards him.

"Mr. Fitz," she whispered in a tone which almost made him break; her voice thick with longing and sadness. He pulled his body back from hers a bit and shook him into reality. Silently, he stepped backwards while staring into her eyes, before turning around and scurrying towards his office with speed. She lowered her face, pain in her chest as she lost the final thing that meant so much to her.

She grabbed her handbag and walked towards his office, she felt like she had to walk past his office. She paused at the doorframe surrounding the shut office door of Ezra. From inside there was sobbing. Not in any-way pathetic, honest and raw so that upon hearing him cry she too allowed herself to cry.

At lunch, Aria was by herself. The friends she had known, she had cut herself off from, much to their dismay. They tried to keep it together, but inevitably, they respected her wishes. They knew she would come back to them eventually.

Aria sat alone at her table, flicking the salad in the plastic bowl in front of her around with her fork while she stared at nothing ahead of her. Her eyes glazed over, she hardly noticed the black figure sit down before her, opposite her, staring at her. She affixed her eyes on the figure, on him while he smiled softly. She smiled back tightly. She wanted him to be sitting there.

"I know, this doesn't look good, me sitting and eating with you-" he began while Aria laughed heartedly.

"No it most certainly doesn't. You wanting rumours to start circulating?" she asked teasingly, before taking a sip of her coffee in front of her.

"I don't care about rumours, Aria. All I care about is making sure you're alright," he asked with the tone of a friend. Truth was, she already felt the comfort level with him, had since she had met him. She hesitated before offering an answer. "It hurts, but I'm okay. I mean, I'll _be_ okay," she offered with a tight smile and a shrug before getting up from her seat while his eyes followed her until she was standing. "I'm actually done for the day. So, I'm going to head home," she lied unconvincingly as she took her handbag from next to her and threw it over her shoulder. "Bye," she sadly whispered to him, desperately wishing their luck, their relationship could be what they both wanted. He screwed up his face sadly after she had gone before letting it drop blank, refusing to let anyone see any emotions on his face resulting from a student. He lowered his eyes towards his food and commenced eating it, hoping, if anyone had noticed his interaction with Aria, that they would let it drop from their minds. After not 30 seconds, he gave up. He stood abruptly and lightly jogged towards where he saw Aria walk. He caught sight of her leaving the school and made the illogical decision to follow her without her being aware. He needed to make sure she was okay, he needed to protect her as much as he physically could from any hurt, and even if that meant settling for a friend relationship, he was bloody going to fight for that.

Aria turned off the side of the street and entered a property, the home where she had set up. Ezra stood at the edge of the pebbled driveway and sighed at the sight; the weatherboards on the side of the home were peeling, parts of it were falling off. The garden was filled with blackberry plants and covered in way too much ivy for it to be intentional decoration. She pushed open the front door without a key and Ezra then knew for certain how she was living. His heart broken, hurt coursing through his body; he began the walk down the driveway to knock on the door. He knocked a few times and when there was deliberately no answer, he called out to her.

"Aria? Aria?" he shouted "I saw you walk in there, and we need to talk. You can talk to me, I'm not giving up on this that easily," he confessed to a wooden door with the numbers half hanging off it. She reluctantly opened the door and stared straight into his eyes; she felt exposed. She rolled her eyes while shaking her head in defeat and stepped aside, allowing him to step into the house with her. He noticed the gesture and walked in, looking around as he did so. Inches of dust covered the bare, naked ground floor. It was obviously uninhabitable; it was obvious Aria wasn't living in this part of the property anyway. She walked up the creaking stairs and he assumed he was to follow, commencing the climb just a few steps behind her. She walked them up to her bedroom, before turning around to face him. His eyes darted around at her personal belongings before looking back to her eyes, that had since filled with tears. "I-" she began before she sobbed and lowered her head. Ezra darted towards her and wrapped his arms securely around her, putting his lips to her hair as he did so, making her sobs turn to loud cries while her fingers dug into his back, making him only hug her tighter. They fell to the floor where they were, Ezra sitting first and allowing Aria to remain tight to his chest while he held her and rocked her while she cried.

"I didn't keep the act up for long, did I?" her red, sopping wet face lifted to ask him, not 3 inches away from his face. His head lightly shook, not because of what she had said, but because she wasn't meant to be having to think like this. His hands tightened around her torso more as her face nuzzled into his neck while her breathing began to even out slightly. Feeling warm and safe, Aria was soon breathing deeply for the first time since everything had happened.

Eventually, about 10pm that evening, Aria managed to get him to go home. He refused for a few hours, not wanting to leave her in an abandoned property; but she inevitably won the battle. She immediately felt cold as she heard him close the front door as he left, she felt alone again. She spent the night trying to remove her every thought and breath away from the man who was her teacher, and he spent 2 hours before he fell asleep that night lying in wonder at how he was going to help the girl who had stolen his heart and mind.


	4. An Advance

_I'm changing the rating to M, for fun, you know? I will also no longer be addressing people individually at the end of the chapter in response to reviews, at least for now. x_

Ezra had his thoughts away from him all night. He couldn't stop thinking. It was this incessant tick that kept ticking, ticking, ticking. About 4am an idea dawned on him though; one that gave him enough peace of mind to finally go to sleep for just under 3 hours before a school day tomorrow.

With a hot cup of coffee in his hands, fresh from a hot pot in the teacher's lounge, Ezra walked into his first class of the day. The class was a replacement for Mrs Holdsworth, the other English teacher at the school who had called in sick not 15 minutes ago. Ezra, of course, had to take the class as he had a free that period. Meaning he, therefore, had to teach the class he knew Aria had at that time.

He took a loud breath and opened the door to find a loud room of teenagers, all speaking in voices way louder than what you would consider appropriate for a classroom. Ezra's free hand ran through his hair, he hadn't had enough sleep for this noise. He remembered where he was, who was in this class as he walked towards the teacher's desk, and so he began looking through the crowd for her. He didn't have to look far, Aria was in the centre front waiting for class to start. She looked unwashed, miserable. Her clothes, though they were modern, looked as if they'd never been washed. Her sour face made his heart twinge, she wasn't aware it was sour; it was just her experience currently of her world that gave it that look.

Ezra sat behind the wooden desk, whilst smiling at Aria. The others in the room hadn't noticed him entre, if they had, they hadn't cared and had kept talking. So, he took the few seconds he had free to try and get her to look at him. Her eyes weren't rising from her desk however. After waiting 20 seconds with no luck, Ezra sighed at his failed attempt to contact her and proceeded to teach the class.

"Aria," he called out after the bell for end of class run out. It wasn't a loud call, it was only normal pitch. She took her time making her way to his desk, allowing everyone else to clear out by the time she got to him. Then, it was just the two of them left. She stood there staring at him. He sat staring at his hand while he tried to get the right words. Or, he was trying to fight against what he wanted to say, Aria wasn't sure.

"I know how you're living," he blurted before shaking his head and regretting having started that way. "I want you to come to my place, use my bathroom to get washed up, the washing fascilities in my building. Look after yourself, you know?" he offered gently. "Considering I know how tough you're doing it, I really can only be a little okay with you, I can only worry about you less if you use what I'm offering. So," he paused and pulled out his wallet. In a compartment, he had a second key. A card in his wallet had his address written down. Aria smiled slightly as he looked up at her, the card and key presented to her. It was clear he had been planning this, she was thinking, as she allowed herself to feel happiness for a moment.

"Okay, I'll come around later. Thanks," she said with a smile and at the same time, let her hand gently brush atop of his. She smiled broader after he took a sharp intake of breath at the contact. She let his eyes slowly rise to hers before she walked away.

It was 6pm when Ezra got home that evening. It was a heavy, long day, and he was now exhausted. He placed his satchel and house keys on his desk and let his thoughts overcome him. He had truly expected, or at least hoped Aria would have been here when he got back home. He shook his head to himself, knowing he had to move on from her being on his mind at the moment. He had opened a door, and he hoped that she would walk through it. He headed to the bathroom and began removing his clothes, in effect feeling like he was removing the weight of the day from himself too. He stepped under a hot flow of water in the shower, letting the water slowly wash over him and then he placed his face and hair under the water, completely washing away his day.

She let herself into his apartment and immediately knew the shower was running. She placed down her medium sized bag, filled with clothes and commenced a creep towards the open door of the bathroom. Ezra began singing as he continued to wash himself in the shower, and Aria smiled as he did. She the allowed herself to peer around the corner of the bathroom door and silently watch him as he enjoyed the water. Her eyes wide as a deer's then wandered over his body, taking in everything she saw, allowing her mind to free-fall and herself to sigh at the sight.

"SHIT," she heard him shout as he stared straight at her before fumbling to turn the water off. "Aria, I didn't know you were there, I-" he rambled before he remembered his current situation, and forced his hands to cover between his legs while his face went beet-red. Aria giggled at his embarrassment. He raised his eyes to hers again with a change in tone. Her face was swept over by the same emotion, her mouth was parted and her heart picking up in pace without her even realising it. She confidently strode into the bathroom then, opened his shower door while he remained frozen in the previously-described position, though his eyes followed her. Her fingers threaded themselves in the back of his hair, and she pulled his mouth to hers hungrily. After a few moments of registering what was happening, he allowed himself to close his eyes and emit a groan as he began kissing her back without holding back his emotions. His hands enveloped the back of her head as the kiss went from hungry to tender and soft. His fingertips ran over her face while they continued, her hands pushed into his back, drawing his body tightly to hers. When the kiss ended, she placed her head on his chest in a hug. Though he was freezing, not yet being dried from the shower, he welcomed the hug for as long as she needed.

"Oh God, you must be freezing, I'm so sorry," she the fumbled out as she reached for a towel for him.

"No, don't worry about it," he smiled gently before rubbing the towel she had given him over his face. Her eyes wandered south a final time before she smiled to herself and went to Ezra's kitchen. She believed hot chocolate and marshmallows would be needed for the upcoming discussion.

:)


	5. An Evening

Dressed in a shirt and shorts, Ezra sat down on his couch. His arm beckoned for Aria to join him, and she immediately did so. She sat so her legs were tucked up under her, her hands on his knee and her head against his chest. Both took a deep breath while they sat in silence, enjoying the feeling running through each of them from their current seating position. He pressed his lips to her hair and she closed her eyes and tugged at his shirt with one of her hands in response.

"I'll quit, then there's nothing wrong with this," he offered.

"WHAT, no you won't. I can't let you do that," Aria said while shaking her head in anguish at what he was saying.

"But I want _this_. I can tutor for the money, work at another school. I've decided, Aria," he said, letting his hand run over the soft skin of her knee comfortingly as she breathed out deeply her defeat. "Stay with me here tonight?" he said in an almost whisper, making her heart leap.

"No, not tonight. You haven't quit yet, Ezra," she reminded him as her hand rested on his leg. He stared into her eyes before kissing her loving, savouring. "And anyway, far too early in our relationship," she said with a tease before she pushed herself off the couch using her hands. She stood in front of him while he blushed at her comment before staring into her eyes.

"I'm going to go shower, then I have to go," she said. He briefly considered following her as she walked away, though remained where he sat. He blushed further, semi-ashamed of himself for his thought after what she had just said before shouting after her, "the yellow towel there is fresh, for you." She closed the door with a loud bang, shouting 'thanks' as she did so. He took a moment and composed himself, and evaluated his immediate world around him; a world that was changing dramatically, so brilliantly for the better so quickly.

"Bye", she whispered against his lips before giving him a soft kiss as they stood in his doorframe.

"Bye," he repeated back before he kissed her again, in the same way they had just kissed, making them both smile. She knotted his fingers in with hers and she smiled at him while she stood, staring into his eyes. His face went from smiling back to worried in an instant. She stared at him quizzically before she caught up.

"I'll be okay, I promise," she said before giving him a final kiss on the lips, in which he did not respond, he was too distracted now with his concerns. She pushed her hand against his chest to show she was leaving, and she turned away, though he remained frozen. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a flirtatious smile, before she turned down the corner of corridor and began making her way home. He continued to stare after her, knowing yet again, he wouldn't sleep a wink as he worried for her.

The coming weeks were blissful for Ezra and Aria. While both already loved school, the chance of seeing each other in the hallways between classes gave them both jolts of electricity merely at the thought. Before school and evenings she would stop by his house to clean up, steal some food, and a few books here and there. He didn't mind in the slightest. He in fact loved the new routine he had found himself in. This dazzling, beautiful, crazy unique girl stopping by his place every day? He couldn't have been happier with the arrangement.

On the fourth week though, he caught her arm as she was leaving on evening, a school evening. He drew her back to him and placed an emotion-fuelled kiss on her lips, to which she dove into also. Hands on each other's bodies, they fell back into his apartment and soon found themselves atop of his bed. They simply kissed for however long they didn't even know, before Aria agreed to stay the night. She stripped off to just her top and knickers, and he his shirt and boxers and they crawled in facing each other, both smiling like goons.

Her finger traced down the front of his nose as he smiled before they both giggled briefly before the air became serious.

"Aria, I need to tell you something at some point. Not now, but, I do have to tell you something," he whispered, making her expression immediately change in curiosity.

"You can't tell me now?" she asked, pulling herself closer to his body, preparing to snuggle with him for the night. He looked into her pleading eyes, before deciding against her ask.

"No, it can wait. Goodnight, beautiful," he hummed before kissing her forehead. His hand fell around her frame and rested on her back while her head rested against his forearm. She was asleep much earlier than he, a fact which he very much enjoyed. He simply stared at her face for at least an hour, appreciated when the imaginary world inside her head affected her facial expressions, which he tried to read with much entertainment. When she wasn't dreaming, she was just peaceful. He stared adoringly at her angel-like face, feeling his whole world stop, yet spiral endlessly at the same time. He felt invincible, alive and blessed when she was in his arms.

The next day after school, Aria asked Ezra to meet her where she was staying after his staff meeting. He showed up at 5:30 with a pizza and drinks for their evening. She opened the door and immediately watched as his jaw dropped as he stared behind her into the house.

"Wha-," he began asking as he blindly walked past her and into her house. On the walls were dozens and dozens of pieces of art she had made. As he walked around in awe, she continued to stand at the door smiling, though shifting her weight between her feet as she nervously allowed him to see her creative side.

He, with his jaw still dropped, proceeded to walk towards her. "You, you're so amazing. I didn't know you also had this talent," he gushed as he walked towards her, still carrying the pizza and drinks in his hands.

"Well, now you know. Okay? So let's eat," she said blushing with a smile and he obediently followed her to another room of the house where she had placed a blanket and candles. He sat himself and the food down and she came and sat next to him, kissing his lips quickly before continuing.

"Aria, I need to tell you something. I, it's pretty big-" he began.

"It's two years ago today I lost mum," she cut him off. Her eyes tearing before she looked at him. He silently stared at her, having absolutely no idea where to go, how to comfort her after he heard the importance of the date. "Thank you so much for being here tonight," she said, grabbing his hand and kissing it as it was intertwined with hers. He shifted himself closer to her and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and she cried while he rocked her back and forth. His hand trailed down her back and her arms tightened around his neck, and there they remained, the pizza ice cold by the time they separated.

She agreed to stay at his place tonight. She wasn't strong enough to fight his request, and he just wanted one night where he wasn't half awake, worrying if she was okay in an abandoned house. He held her hand, she his upper arm as they walked the stairs to his apartment.

"Thanks for this, Ezra. I didn't want to be alone tonight," she said quietly as he was fumbling for his house keys. He held them tight after she spoke so they stopped making noise and he turned and looked at her. He couldn't find the words appropriate for this moment, so instead firmly kissed her temple while she tightened her hand in his.

That night, they lay facing each other. Her eyes were closed gently as she finally got some rest. Ezra lay awake staring at her for a while before he fell asleep. He assessed how the world around him felt infinite, as long as she was there. How every other thought was quashed and irrelevant in that moment, as long as he could watch her in moments such as this, be with her in moments such as this.

**You like? Lemme know :)**


	6. A Heartbreak

_Unprofessional, and doesn't mean anything to readers I assume (though I hope it generates some understanding), I genuinely have no time to write anymore. Something I don't like necessarily (though I love my life); but I wish I could write so much more. I'm going to push through, the very rare times I am free I'm going to set to writing (when uni work doesn't have to be done), and I'm going to try my best to push out some writing every few days for you guys here, on the stories that are continuing and two new ones I'm writing already. The chapters may be smaller than you're used to with me, such as the following; but I'm going to try and teach myself to juggle it all. Wish me luck._

* * *

><p>In the morning, her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the morning light that was streaming through the windows of Ezra's apartment. She took a large breath while displaying an honest smile on her face. She stared at his sleeping form- peaceful and a manly kind of beautiful at the same time. His eyes then opened to be looking at her. He immediately smiled when he saw her still lying next to him in amongst a mess of doona and patchwork blankets. His hand began travelling towards her cheek, which he lightly caressed before retracting it equally as fast; the moment making Aria blush in the best possible way.<p>

"Breakfast?" Ezra asked her, and she immediately nodded, making him smile as he began getting up.

A jangle of keys fumbled at his front door, making Ezra's eyes immediately shoot wide like a deer in the headlights and stare at Aria panicked. She held her gaze on him and slowly pushed herself to sitting as she continued to bore her eyes into his. Her mouth agape trying to ask him what was making the blood drain from his face. His breathing began hurried and his body cowered. He knew he was done for, and Aria was quickly beginning to hate the man so close to her. Was he living with someone? That dog, Aria thought as she began reaching for her clothes on the floor. Then, the door finally opened.

"Dada," a young boy of about 2 or 3 shouted as he ran across the apartment and crawled into Ezra's lap. Aria looked immediately from the boy to Ezra unable to breath. Ezra's eyes were staring straight at her, his eyes filled with tears before the boy tried to get Ezra's attention by jumping on his lap and playing with his hair.

_This is what he had to tell me_, Aria thought to herself. That didn't mean that finding out like this didn't burn like fire. Aria put her feet in her black doc martens with flowers on them, not even bothering with the laces and she darted for the door.

"Aria, please!" Ezra shouted, with no avail. A woman strolled in the same time as Aria left, giving her a high-status look before continuing to Ezra, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek and then sitting next to him on the bed, rubbing her hand across the small boy's back and commencing talking to Ezra.

Aria watched the picture from the doorway and immediately felt as if she was going to be sick. It hit her like a truck, the feeling of not having your feet on the ground and your whole body trying to refuse the contents that was already in her stomach as if it was an alien invasion. She stumbled her way out of the apartment building, and headed over to 'her home' before school. 'Her home' suddenly, instantaneously felt like the safest place in the world right now.

"I need you to watch him," Eliza told Ezra while she watched their son.

"You- you couldn't have made a phone call?" he sputtered, still in disbelief at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, okay? How was I meant to know you were entertaining another woman? Something you never do, by the way," she reminded him.

"Right, alright. Next time, call, okay? Though I doubt she'll ever speak to her again," he reflected, then immediately being hit with the realisation that seeing her at school was going to be an absolute bitch.

4 days. It was four days before Ezra saw Aria in the halls of the university. Her glare shot through him like Chinese throwing stars as he passed her. He immediately felt sick, like death that he had been the reason she looked at him like that.

On the 5th day, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the closest empty classroom, right next to her locker.

"Hey, wha-" she shouted before he slammed the door. The hallway had been too busy with people to notice what was happening between Ezra and Aria near them.

"What do you want?" she sharply asked while she stood trapped in the classroom, Ezra blocking the door. His eyes were staring at his hand, which was clenching and unclenching due to the stress, before he finally rose his eyes to meet hers. That moment made her crack, her eyes immediately swamped by uncontrollable tears, though she didn't allow herself to fall.

"A son Ezra, really? You really felt so little of me that I didn't deserve to know that?" she spoke with a raspy voice.

"What? How could you think that?" he asked as he walked towards her with bewilderment across his face. His hands gestured towards her as he spoke, his eyes pleading with hers "I hadn't found the confidence yet to tell you. I don't tell girls about him until later in the piece, and we were already trying to work through unusual challenges, given our situation," he began attempting to explain.

"'Girls', Ezra? Oh that's helping you!" she spat, rolling her eyes and making her way to the door. He grabbed her arm again and held her next to him.

"There haven't been many girls. Please, hear me out, okay?" he pleaded. His hand remaining on her sending shivers through her while she listened to his plea.

"Make it quick," she whispered, remaining unmoving.

"I-" he began. "There haven't been many girls, women. Since Tommy was born, I've been on two dates, neither went anywhere. This, with us, it meant more to me than other experience since he'd been born, since before he'd been born too, actually. I a few times attempted to pluck up that courage to tell you. Each time I knocked myself back down, convinced myself immediately you wouldn't go for it. But, now you know, all the cards on the table. Take it or leave it," he concluded with his arms out to his sides, signalling he had exposed all.

She looked him up and down and considered for a moment to throw herself onto him; though she didn't. She walked past him in a delirious, slow-motioned state. At the same time, his heart tore in slow motion and he cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his growing heartbreak. She pushed her way out of the classroom with the plan of leaving Mr Fitz in her dust.


	7. Two Steps Forward

**I LOVE THIS! Oh there is no doubt in my mind a little boy is going to rock up in the finale with his mummy and back into Ezra's world. I felt that completely. I would be very surprised if they gave Ezra a daughter as the internet would explode with 'oh his daughter is only a few years younger than his girlfriend etc etc'. But we'll see, I could be wrong and there could be no child. That would surprise me though, as I don't really see any other reason for them to have brought up that story line so close to the mid-season finale. Either way, he has a boy in this story and I think that's rad.**

**I'm going to go and finish my soup. Hope this floats your boat :) ~St0ryTeller**

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

_"A son Ezra, really? You really felt so little of me that I didn't deserve to know that?" she spoke with a raspy voice._

_"What? How could you think that?" he asked as he walked towards her with bewilderment across his face. His hands gestured towards her as he spoke, his eyes pleading with hers "I hadn't found the confidence yet to tell you. I don't tell girls about him until later in the piece, and we were already trying to work through unusual challenges, given our situation," he began attempting to explain._

_"'Girls', Ezra? Oh that's helping you!" she spat, rolling her eyes and making her way to the door. He grabbed her arm again and held her next to him._

_"There haven't been many girls. Please, hear me out, okay?" he pleaded. His hand remaining on her sending shivers through her while she listened to his plea._

_"Make it quick," she whispered, remaining unmoving._

_"I-" he began. "There haven't been many girls, women. Since Tommy was born, I've been on two dates, neither went anywhere. This, with us, it meant more to me than other experience since he'd been born, since before he'd been born too, actually. I a few times attempted to pluck up that courage to tell you. Each time I knocked myself back down, convinced myself immediately you wouldn't go for it. But, now you know, all the cards on the table. Take it or leave it," he concluded with his arms out to his sides, signalling he had exposed all._

_She looked him up and down and considered for a moment to throw herself onto him; though she didn't. She walked past him in a delirious, slow-motioned state. At the same time, his heart tore in slow motion and he cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his growing heartbreak. She pushed her way out of the classroom with the plan of leaving Mr Fitz in her dust._

* * *

><p>Aria lay on her bed for longer than usual. The mattress directly on the floor was perfect for how she was feeling. Bewildered, tortured, broken. Should she care so much, did she have any right to care that Ezra had kept something from her; or would he have indeed told her at the opportune moment, she wondered to herself. She made the decision to stay exactly where she lay in that moment for the day, she only had one lecture on a Friday anyway. She repositioned her fluffy socks on her feet, cursing the fact that she was starting to run out of clothes that were clean since she was no longer using the machines at Ezra's apartment. Regardless of that, she was independent, and wasn't going to put herself next to Fitz unless she absolutely had to, she promised herself that much.<p>

Ezra lay in bed for the third day in a row. It was now Tuesday, and he had no intention of going into work. He had no intention of experiencing the heartache that would ensue if he saw Aria. He groaned loudly, his head pounding and his body feeling ungrounded in this world. He turned the television on and flicked to he found a murderous-based horror film and smiled weakly. His choice in film was far from regular, and the gore and destruction was strangely calming his thoughts.

There were keys in his front door. "Oh for GOD'S SAKE-" he started shouting, expecting it to be Eliza again coming over unannounced. The key she had was for emergencies when he had Tommy, a privileged she was beginning to quickly abuse, he thought.

His heart stopped. It was Aria who had walked through his door. Wearing an old dress shirt as a dress and black leather boots which rose to mid-calf height, she set her was basket down on the inside of Ezra's door before she turned around and closed the door behind her. As she placed it down, Ezra had a peek of her thighs more than he had ever seen. The visual not helping his breathing by any means, but sending his heart racing like speeding cars.

"Aria," he whispered strained before clearing his throat before continuing. "You're here," he said dreamily. She smiled and began walking towards him. He sat up in his bed bewildered as she continued her slow pace to sit next to him on the bed. He gulped obviously to her as his nerves got the better of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. And Aria could only assume by his flustered, blushing current state, he wasn't wearing anything else either under that doona cover.

Aria reached for his hand and paced it to her chest. His eyes widened before realising what she was showing him.

"That's why I'm back, that's what you do to me when I see you. And I know why you kept it from me. You have a family and I no longer have one," she confessed, making his head lower in anguish, "I get why you wouldn't want to share Tommy with me yet, for multiple reasons," she said before lifting his hand to her mouth and placing a kiss there.

He stared into her eyes. An act that could be harmless, but for him, it engulfed him in a hungry fire; a burning which could only be quashed by her.

She read his eyes, and with a soft smile on her face, then flattened the palm of his hand to her cheek. This invitation to caress her face he instantly snatched, his thumb began to caress her cheek.

"You, are-" je said deliriously, in a tone which indicated wonder and the highest opinion of her. He stepped in to her and took control, kissing her firmly. They both let out huge sighing breaths as they broke apart, their bodies panting and their energy high. Even though this was their condition, he didn't waste a second thought and he pulled her to him again, and slinked his arm around her back gently, holding her with adore while her hands moved to grasp the sides of his face. She smiled in the kiss before it continued. Their moment concluded with him kissing her nose whilst stroking the side of her neck.

"Never. I will never keep anything from you again. Complete honesty, no matter how large the secret," he offered and she smiled in response.

"I don't anticipate too many secrets along these lines of huge, but I appreciate it. And I'll promise you the same. There aren't many souls like you, Ezra. Just don't screw me around, ever. I've lost too much to be messed around by you too. No bullshit, truths. Always".

He registered this while his mind clocked over. He wanted so speak, though forced himself to stop. She noticed this all from his body language and lowered her gaze at him. "You're already keeping something from me," she whispered, removing herself from him. She gently shook her head at him and backed away.

"Aria, wait. I-," he hesitated while holding her by the arm, her back still facing him. "What was in my mind, then- I can't tell you that yet. But it's something wonderful and rare and perfect, I promise," he reassured.

Catching on that he had been talking about his feelings towards her, she smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said in a relaxed tone.

"Would you like to meet Tommy?" he asked, nervous as hell. "You're going to love him. And he'll love you instantly, just like-" Ezra said with sparkling eyes before panic set in, aware of what he was about to say. Aria blushed, but wasted no time in pressing her lips to his, a gesture reassuring him that her thoughts were the same. That he could be honest with her, even with an admission so profound.

"I'd love to meet him. A boy that is yours? I'd love to be in his life. He's already perfect in my book," she complimented. Ezra's hands came around her back and pulled her close to him. He just smiled at her, before slowly placing his lips to hers.

**ii.**

"Are you ready?" Ezra asked Aria as his hand interlocked with hers as they sat on the couch.

"No. But, yes too," she replied honestly, in a stammer making him laugh.

"He'll love you, it'll be fine," Ezra said, placing a kiss next to her ear. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ezra yelled whilst standing, pulling Aria up with him.

Tommy walked in and stood staring at his dad a little perplexed. He was thrown because daddy was holding close a woman he didn't know; a woman that wasn't mummy.

"Who's she," Tommy said, pointing at Aria who was now embarrassed and generally just wanted to disappear.

"Tommy, don't point," Eliza said as she came and stood behind her son. "Apologise," she ordered.

"Sorry," Tommy said ashamed, making Aria feel a little embarrassed.

"Tommy, I want you to meet someone. Daddy hasn't had any friends he wanted you to meet before, so Aria is very special, okay? She's very nice, like you. Maybe, Aria could come with us to the park today?" he asked Tommy, now crouching down in front of him to talk to him. Aria's breathing halted. She consciously worked to return it to as close to regular as possible.

"Hi Tommy," Aria squeaked at the small boy with a natural dazzling smile.

Tommy looked her up and down while Aria continued to smile at him. Just as she was about to give up, he slowly smiled back at her.

"Hi," he responded smiling and excited to meet the pretty girl. He then ran to Ezra's kitchen and opening the pantry. "Can I have some chips?" he asked as he disappeared in the cupboard, searching for his chips, making Ezra and Aria laugh a little in relief. Aria turned to Ezra and placed her hand on his cheek, forgetting other people were still there.

"Thank you, for inviting me into this part of your life," she cooed before kissing him in a way that made both their bodies flutter yet relax at the same time.

Eliza smiled and started heading to the door. "Alright lovebirds, look after my boy. Nice to meet you, Aria," she said with a kind wave before exiting Ezra's apartment. Ezra and Aria's hands remained around each other. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and his hands caressed her back, enjoying their moment.

"Can't- reach-" Tommy muttered to himself, throwing Ezra into panic and running to him to lift him to reach the higher shelf. "Don't climb on the shelves, you'll fall and hurt yourself," he said with his hand on Tommy's back while Tommy started snacking away at his chips.'

_This is what he's going to be like with our children,_ Aria thought. For the first time in her life, she saw plans for a family of her own safely and securely in front of her, and she had never been so excited.

**Thoughts? Peace.**


	8. Maccas run?

_"Thank you, for inviting me into this part of your life," she professed before kissing him firmly, in a way that made both their bodies flutter yet relax at the same time._

_Eliza smiled and started heading to the door. "Alright lovebirds, look after my boy. Nice to meet you, Aria," she said with a kind wave before exiting Ezra's apartment. Ezra and Aria's hands remained around each other. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and his hands caressed her back, enjoying their moment._

_"Can't- reach-" Tommy muttered to himself, throwing Ezra into panic and running to him to lift him to reach the higher shelf. "Don't climb on the shelves, you'll fall and hurt yourself," he said with his hand on Tommy's back while Tommy started snacking away at his chips.'_

_This is what he's going to be like with our children,__Aria thought. For the first time in her life, she saw plans for a family of her own safely and securely in front of her, and she had never been so excited._

* * *

><p>Their arms around each other, Ezra and Aria sat watching old movies in his apartment. Next to Ezra, Tommy lay sleeping wrapped up in a blanket, with his head propped up on a peach coloured pillow, which usually rested on the couch. Aria turned to look at Tommy sleeping so peacefully and she smiled. She placed her hand on Ezra's chest and snuggled into him deeper. Ezra turned to her and read her eyes; read her love and wonder for the young boy. Ezra smiled genuinely and placed his lips softly and briefly on hers to remind her he was with her. She smiled and closed her eyes and began drifting off as peacefully as the young boy on the other side of the couch. She was soon asleep and Ezra sat with his feet up on the coffee table, continuing to watch the movie. He was alternating rubbing his hands across the backs of the two people he cared most about in the world, amazed and grateful he was exactly where he was right now.<p>

Ezra stood from the couch, slowly peeling Aria off his chest and Tommy's legs from across his lap as he stood. He then picked Aria up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He placed her beneath the covers, taking her boots off her so she could be comfortable. He tucked the doona around her neck and smiled at her as he sat on the bed.

"I can feel you staring at me," she said with a smile before opening her eyes. He gave a nervous laugh as she grabbed his hand in hers. "Come here," she whispered softly, and he bent forward without hesitation, placing his lips on hers. She immediately opened her mouth in the kiss and their bodies and mouths began a vigorous dance together. She pulled on his shirt in a way that his body then adjusted so that he was on top of her. His tongue mingled with hers, turning their movements into frantic, desperate attempts to draw their bodies closer.

She paused and placed her lips to the side of his. The moment of wonder, her warm breath were making him ache with anticipation. "Sleep with me," Aria whispered against his mouth and his breath immediately haltered. Her pupils dark and her hair messy and scattered perfectly across Ezra's white pillow. He stared straight into her eyes and he smiled delicately, innocently at him. Her request nearly killed him.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked as she watched his hesitation. "I thought you-" she was cut off.

"I do. I do, so much. But," he paused. "Tommy," he pointed, "is on the couch," he said shaking his head, not believing his luck.

"Oh," Aria said before turning deep auburn in her face. "I just got caught up in having you tuck me in and, oh god, I'm sorry," she said nervously laughing and completely flustered from what had almost happened.

Ezra kissed her cheek tenderly as his hand graced the top of her head while they hugged. Her head buried deep into his neck. "I'll just be a moment," he said. He took a spare pillow and blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed and went back to Tommy. He placed the pillow under his boy's head and tucked the blanket around him. Ezra couldn't believe that he was already so grown up. It literally happened in the blink of an eye, he thought to himself. He stood and smiled tightly, remembering Aria was waiting for him, and he semi-sprinted back to bed to meet her. He got into his side of the bed and he pulled back the blanket while she sat up on her elbow waiting for him. He crawled under the covers and they immediately snuggled down together.

"I love you. I do." Ezra told her with conviction, with only a slight hint of nerves in his voice. She smiled. It was the first time he had told her that, though she already that was how he felt. His hand brushed down the side of her neck, her arms before resting tightly around her body. Aria drew a deep breath and smiled, closing her eyes, feeling complete in that moment. He stayed awake for another 40 minutes yet, watching her sleep and letting his thoughts run away from him. His life, his soul was in this apartment. Part of him ached for the notion that one day he would lose the people he cared about most, or that one day he would leave them behind.

The next day, Aria and Ezra woke to Tommy jumping on the bed, before falling onto Ezra while Tommy screamed in laughter. Ezra groaned loudly as the boy fell hard into his stomach, and Aria held her hand to her chest, feeling her racing heart beat from the scare.

"Oh, you," Ezra teased before grabbing Tommy and pinning him in the spare section of bed between him and Aria, tickling the boy furiously as he kicked and begged for Ezra to stop.

"Aria, help me," Tommy pleaded while looking at her. She laughed at his laughter before standing and walking around to Ezra's side of the bed. She began tickling Ezra so he immediately stopped, grabbing her ribs and holding onto her while he laughed so hard he was nearly crying. Aria stopped and ran her hand so it was resting in his hair and began kissing his neck.

"I want a hug too," Tommy said loudly, now standing on the bed. Ezra opened his eyes, allowing the sensations pulsating through him because of Aria to push to the back of his mind while he opened his arm to hug Tommy. Tommy slowly kissed Aria's cheek and she smiled through her shock at the gesture.

"Come on, Maccas breakfast for all," Aria told the boys who looked to each other and screamed excitedly, as if they were both 6 years old.

Ezra and Aria dropped Tommy at Eliza's place just before lunchtime. They then went for a walk through Rosewood, getting coffee at the corner cafe, enjoying the company they had fresh smell of summer through the air. They held hands as they walked, ignoring the world around them, whether that was a good decision or not, only time would tell.

That night, Ezra and Aria were having an almost-repeat of the night before, and were snuggled on the couch watching an old movie. This time though, it was just the two of them. No words were exchanged, they both knew what they hoped would happen that night. It was an hour into the movie when Aria's hand began pressing against Ezra's chest so he looked at her in wonder. She took the next move and crawled so her legs were either side of his lap and she kissed his neck as her hand ran through his hair.

Ezra stood and lifted Aria in his arms, much like the night before, though this time, Aria was awake, _very awake_. She began to eagerly suck on his earlobe while he held her in his arms. He gave a small groan in response as he hurried a little faster to the bed. She had never heard him make that sound, and it turned her body to jelly, she immediately identified. He placed her down on the bed and smiled at her again, the same as the night before. Though this time, there was a different choice of words from Aria.

"I love you too," she told him before she pulled at his shirt so his body met hers, her legs wrapping around his body.

He felt captivated. He had never felt the immeasurable feelings and sensations with such force ever in his life. Part of him was nervous, terrified actually. But she wasn't at all; she felt the same feelings as him and was embracing them head-on. Embracing the strength she was displaying, he put his fingers to the sides of her face and began slowly rubbing his fingers across her skin as he kissed her.

She pulled his shirt over his head and smiled as she ran her hands down his chest for the first time. He stared at her in amazement before kissing the side of her mouth momentarily before their lips found each other again. She pushed her fingernails into his back, kicking him into a faster pace. He lowered his head and began nipping at the top of her breasts above the shirt she was wearing. She, panting now, hooked her fingers inside his pants. He pulled her shirt down so it was around her stomach and he took a moment to absorb the visual of her in her bra. Unthreatening, warming, his gaze then rose again to her eyes, fixing on them before he kissed her once more. She ran her fingers through his hair before reaching behind her and unclasping the bra. She grabbed his hand from her cheek and placed it on her left breast, making them both gasp at their shared sensations. He began to struggle now while she unzipped his pants before pulling him even closer to her. Tick, tick, tick was the only other sound ringing through his apartment as they wrapped themselves in each other. Their many moments infused in memory, their story with a chapter unmeasurable by any other, before they then fell asleep lost in each other.

When Aria woke the next morning, Ezra was standing in the doorframe of his bathroom, pensive and still. She watched him for a few moments before panic set in.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with alarm and deep concern.

He slowly turned to her, looking at her in a way that made her feel sick. Like, she was to blame, for what though, she was uncertain.

He turned to her and came back to the bed, sitting down and crawling so they could wrap their arms around each other.

"Ezra!" Aria squeaked louder as she began to cry, her lips quiver as his arms wrapped around her, and hers around him.

"I love you," was all he said, shattering her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, where do you think I'm going with this? I know it's been a long time between drinks with this story, but I hope everyone's still following it. If there are any points of confusion or you would like reminding of, let me know and I'll catch you up next chapter.<strong>

**Stay chill, homies ;D**


	9. Fate?

**I really, REALLY have to be in the right mood to write. I am my own worst critic and can talk myself out of writing easily if I don't feel like I can do the story and characters justice. About two months ago, I FINALLY got a final chapter out of 'Fate'. I accidently pushed 'don't save' instead of 'save' because I was so tired and I felt so fed up that I didn't try again for ages. It's curious, I see as I re-write this final chapter, just how different the tone and content that I have chosen to write. It's different than it was. It's a bit more edgy, raw, and I hope it's a reality identifiable to many who have gone through loss of a loved one. I think I'm finally in a position where I can get back to writing. I think I have more to bring to the table now.**

**Tell me what you think, I'm all ears. You'll need to reread the story before you jump into this or you'll be completely lost and it will have no gravity to the characters or their world, and you will be lost with my references.**

**To the kindest reviewers and followers, I am glad to be back. You'll be seeing a lot more of me. I hope you like what you read xxxx**

* * *

><p>"Tommy, he's gone," Ezra choked as he stumbled towards the bed where Aria lay. His face was white, and hers mirrored his in a second as realisation of their new reality washed over her like a brick wall falling. She pulled him to her. He tightly pushed his face into the crook of Aria's neck as she heard him crack and his body fall. His face was completely drenched from tears, as now was Aria's shoulder, but that wasn't even on their radar.<p>

He cried. Not a little weep, he cried a loud, heart-broken cry and squeezed her so tightly that she feared she would be broken. It lasted for a long time. How neighbours hadn't raced to find out if someone was being tortured due to the anguish in Ezra's cry, she had no idea. He clawed at her back and all she could do was run her hands across him anywhere she could reach as she tried to soothe his pain. Nothing could soothe his pain. She felt out of her depth.

How could she help? His son had been taken. She couldn't do anything to help this. She knew that. She had lost her entire family. She knew pain and how your heart can never heal from certain breaks; this was one of those moments that would change life as it was known.

"How did it happen?" was all she muttered, her lips now kissing into his hair and she froze awaiting his response.

"Car accident. He was on the crossing in front of his school. Eliza was there. She said goodbye and let him be a big boy crossing the road by himself without mummy. And this guy still drunk from the night before, he-" and that was all he could say. He spent the next few hours crying into Aria's body before falling asleep for about half an hour out of complete exhaustion.

The phone rang in that moment. Aria answered.

"Aria, it's Eliza," a small whisper echoed from the phone.

"Hi, I'm uh-," she paused in the uncomfortable silence, knowing something had to be said to acknowledge her knowing of the situation. She held her breath so she meant in the fullest and deepest meaning her choice of words. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. There was just silence from Eliza, but it was implied that she had heard and taken it on. "I'll get Ezra," Aria said before placing the phone down. She started to nudge Ezra awake. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry to wake you. Eliza is on the phone," and with that he was up with a start like his shoes were on fire.

Aria got dressed quickly and left them be with their phone call and went to make her and Ezra a hot tea. No reason could be given for Tommy having been taken. She was helpless in this situation. There could be no explanation to soothe pain or grief. She felt sick and turned to look over her shoulder towards the room where Ezra was, though she couldn't see him, it felt like she was helping. She heard him cry, but it was a cry with the attempt to mask it. He was trying to hide his sadness, she thought, for her.

* * *

><p>She went back to the room some 10 minutes later and found Ezra sitting dazed on the side of his bed. She walked to him and placed her arms gingerly around his neck whilst standing between his legs. He hadn't looked at her yet, but he was conscious that she was there. She placed her mouth to his neck in a wet kiss and he cried audibly. Initially she thought she was hurting him, but she soon realised his cry was a sigh of love that hurt him in the way he needed right then and there.<p>

He wrapped his fingers around the back of her head and roughly pushed his lips into hers. She felt love and loss through the fierce kiss that was a sign he was trying to momentarily forget his pain through their physical act. He tugged at her clothes and she watched as he did. Her body hot and eyes glazed over as she registered her body and mind pulled into the display of love and grief. He sucked greedily down her chest and clasped her nipple in his mouth, making them both cry out. She roughly rocked against him before their deep kiss guaranteed the upcoming. She quickly shed of her shorts and pushed onto him as he continued to sit on the bed. He held her back tightly, her hands on his cheeks while they stared into each other's eyes boldly.

In that moment, it was a guarantee of their love. It held injustice of cruelty against the innocent. It displayed anger and loss and feeling lost. Their sex was angry yet gentle during which they were both half crying from the loss of Tommy and the desperate realisation they couldn't lose each other as they had lost everyone else they loved. It was an act short lived, yet in a way brutal as they experienced the highest high and held each other afterwards, lost in tear and thought for the longest period of time.

Afterwards they were silent, but clung to each other. They cried, doubted the purpose of existence at all, then were quickly reminded as they looked beside each other. They saw blackness.

* * *

><p>They continued their secret tryst, he teacher and she student successfully for many months; class by day and shared sheets by night. There had been many a discussion regarding the future. Children. <em>Their children<em>. For them it was an early discussion with was something neither could live without. They cruelty experienced from the loss of Tommy brought something to their souls which they could never try to ignore.

She had lost her whole family. He had already known the unnatural and cruel reality of losing a child. As though by fate, their lives had met through tragedy of an automobile accident. Their lives inexplicably turned again at the event of another. Yet somehow, they were both there in their moment, no longer teacher and student.

Now, some 5 years down the road, they every day were appreciative of even the simplest things. They possessed the determination to make their life with each other perfect. Wounds still and forever raw, they made the next decision that would change their lives forever; _'let's try for a baby'._

* * *

><p><strong>There isn't a mooshy, definite conclusion here. I want to leave it with multiple possibilities.<strong>

**End story. **


End file.
